


Step Back

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Suzanne bump into each other in the hallway, and take several steps forward and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in "The Harriet Dinner" episodes. I'm sure you can figure out where.

Lucy looks upset when she comes back from the dinner, and Suzanne's not even supposed to be in the studio, but she'd forgotten some paperwork in Matt's office and come back to get it. She runs right into Lucy in the hallway, and steps back quickly so she doesn't step on the hem of her dress or anything - she'd hate to rip it, when she looks so good in it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not hurt." She's got this tight-lipped look, though, like Harriet gets when Matt does something stupid. Suzanne steps forward again.

"I didn't mean... You look like something's wrong."

"Oh, I'm - I'm fine."

"Okay." Pause. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Suzanne likes the way she says that, the British twang. It makes something in her chest twist oddly, the same way Lucy's dress does, or the slightly shy smile. Suzanne likes that feeling.

It's Lucy who takes the next step forward, mere inches, but enough, close enough to make Suzanne tilt her chin down a little to meet Lucy's eyes, and that works out, because it puts her mouth at just the right angle for Lucy to lean in and...

It's just the barest brush of lips, and then they both jump back, wide-eyed. Suzanne's worrying about what Tom will think, he's her _friend_, and Lucy looks like she's thinking the same, only in less friendly terms, and-

"Well."

"Yes. Well."

"I need to go... get something from Matt's office."

"And I need to go... do... Write. I need to write."

"Okay."

"Okay." That twang again, and the little twist in Suzanne's chest as she turns away.


End file.
